This Feeling
by Tainted.Body
Summary: Duo figures it out and sets out to claim it. And be claimed. 2x5x2 smex.


This Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own them and that's ok.  
Warnings: Just your average smut.

Duo looked up from the magazine he was browsing through. He'd been sitting in his appartment's dark living room, under the light of a lamp, for over an hour. He was bored.

This particular Saturday afternoon had not at all turned out as he had hoped. He'd made a playdate with Wufei but Wufei was a "busy" man and he'd cancelled the date at the last minute. It was starting to get dark now and Duo had been waiting by the phone hoping that maybe he would call back.

They had been together for a month, almost two and Duo was so needy for Wufei. He'd planned it out today. Today would have to be the day whether Wufei wanted it or not...Actually Duo would just have tried his best to make Wufei want it. He couldn't really force the Chinese boy to have sexual relations with Duo if he didn't want it. It had been too long of a wait for Duo who was usually active...in some way or another. This time, however, some strange voice or part of his conciousness always prevented him from going out and releasing his pent up love. Something truly unfortunate for a guy like Duo, who didn't believe in ones self-release. Maybe he was getting old and felt the need to keep only one sexual partner. It was healthier after all, even with protection. Of course that seemed like such an absurd reason. It made no sense to him really. He was only just trying to hide what he secretly knew he felt. He really liked Wufei.

He had always liked the guy. He had always been ok. He wasn't too friendly but Duo was and that made up for Wufei's lack of social skills. Wufei was, however, a sweet guy. You just had to look hard. Really, really hard. You also had to win over his trust. Something Duo had found not so difficult. Maybe the guy liked him back. At first Duo thought Wufei wanted to get laid but that apparently wasn't the case after Duo tried. Several times. Duo was frustrated but more than that he was horny.

He closed his eyes and invisioned Wufei's slim body naked before him. What a blush on his face! For someone who'd been married he acted like such a virgin.

Duo's eyes shot open. A virgin? Could it be? He smiled to himself. If that was true...Wufei wasn't really busy all those times he cancelled or had to leave suddenly. He was a virgin. He was shy and innocent. He wanted something special. Well, that being the case, Duo would just have to pay him a surprise visit. Wufei worked from his laptop at home. He would most likely be there actually working so his excuse wouldn't really be a lie. Yes, Duo had to do this. He had to show Wufei just how wonderful it could be to have sex and make love. Also, finding out about Wufei's virginity made him all the more horny. This didn't mean he'd hurt his beloved by being rough. No, he'd be gently...So as long as Wufei didn't protest too much.

Wufei rubbed his neck and sighed. He'd wanted so badly to see Duo tonight. He had been sure he was ready for it but again he'd lost courage and diliberatly swamped himself with work. He just didn't think he was ready.

When he was married. It was arranged and he loved Meilan...Only he didn't love her as a husband should. Maybe a brother or even a father. When he saw her and thought about her in that way it would disgust him. It's not that she wasn't beautiful. Beauty was something that radiated around Meilan. It was Wufei's inemptitude. He just couldn't bring himself to see her in that way. It frustated her, he was sure of that, and he wondered often if this is how Duo felt. Though, even if Duo did feel that way, he really had no right. They were seeing each other but they weren't living together. Wufei had never offered himself or promised to do anything. It had only started with a friendly dinner at a run down restaurant Duo claimed had the best fries. Though, maybe Wufei was justifying his inemptitude all over again. He wanted it he knew he did. He FELT he did but he just couldn't do it.

Sometimes he'd iniciated a make-out session and then suddenly left. This, always left him in sexual pain. He ached for release yet he would do nothing about it. He didn't dare do it on his own. Not to mention, he'd never done it. He didn't feel comfortable with it. He was a sexual retard.

He sighed and began to work again, when the doorbell startled him away from a half-written statement. He wasn't expecting anyone and he considered letting the person get the message and leave but again came an interruption. Light tapping on the door...Light yet incistant.

He sighed with frustration and got up to open the door. His jaw fell open, "Duo? What are you doing here? I can't go out remember? I have tons of work."

"I know but I was walking home from dinner...By myself and since I missed you so much I decided I'd drop by just to say 'hi' and to offer you some fries." He held up a take out bag and smiled innocently.

Wufei caught the scent of the 'best' fries Duo knew and sighed. "All right but you have to promise to let me work."

"Sure, sure, work. First, you have to kiss me though." Duo said childishly and stepped in past Wufei. He turned as Wufei was closing the door, leaned forward, and closed his eyes.

Wufei grinned and kissed Duo's forehead as he took the take-out bag from Duo's hands.

"Cheater." Duo pouted and looked around the room. He spotted the laptop sitting on the glass kitchen table top. So he really was working. He had anticipated it. He went over to the machine and sat infront of it. "What is it you're doing?"

"Nothing, that might interest you. Boring things they're making me do." Wufei said calmly and sat opposite Duo. He took out the fries and began to eat them.

"You were hungry, huh? Good thing I came by!" Duo smiled and went to the living room. He sat on the elongated couch. He liked this couch. It curved and made a nice curvy 'L' shape. He and Wufei had had some fun on this couch...but not enough.

"Are you going to stay long?" Wufei asked from the table.

"Do you want me to leave?" Duo asked, a bit surpsrised. Wufei wasn't the kind to kick him out but that's what it seemed he was asking.

"It's not that but I have tons of work to do and I don't want you to leave you there while I work." Wufei answered as he ate one last fried and closed the small take-out box.

"Can't you sit here with me for a while? We can watch TV or something and then I'll leave. Promise!" Duo made a pouty face and clasped his hands togther.

"All right but only a little while. I have to turn all this in on Monday." Wufei gave in and went to sit on the couch.

Duo reached for the control and turned on the TV. It was so hard to retain himself. He needed to leap on Wufei and ravage him but that wouldn't be too wise. Wufei needed to be softened up...and then hardened up.

After thirty minutes of watching some movie Duo didn't recoginize, though, maybe he was just too eager to take the time and notice it, all his thoughts were in between Wufei's legs and quite suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He began to nibble on Wufei's ear. The other boy shivered and put his arm around Duo.

Duo took this as a good sign and sat up a bit more. He laid his hand on Wufei's chest and began tracing small circles with his fingertips. He let his lips trail down to Wufei's neck and then up to his lips. Duo kissed him tentively. Slowly, building up the moment.

Wufei turned a bit and wrapped both his arms around Duo's body. He leaned in a bit and returned Duo's kiss as passiontaly as the other boy was. He must have leaned in too much because Duo broke the kiss and pushed him back lightly. He waited for what Duo would say but he didn't say anything. He only smiled and stratled Wufei's lap. Wufei began to shiver again. This had been Duo's intention from the begining. He wanted it now.

Wufei stopped Duo from leaning in to kiss him again but he didn't push him off his lap. He merely looked at him. He was beautiful. Wufei reached around Duo and grabbed his braid. He pulled him in close and kissed his neck lightly. He pulled away again and focused on letting Duo's chestnut locks run rampant. He set the locks free and watched them fall lightly around Duo. Beautiful. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. He was nervous but he couldn't deny he wanted this as much as Duo did.

Duo stared at Wufei for a moment. His head thrown back. He was giving him permission to do as he pleased. Duo smiled lightly. He brought his hand to Wufei's cheek. He leaned in and brushed his lips against his neck. "I'll make it wonderful for you. For us."

"Duo..." Wufei trembled. He moved his hands around Duo's body. He grabbed at Duo's shirt it suddenly became a barrier and he searched for a way to get past it.

Duo began to pull back, pulling Wufei's shirt off with him. He'd seen the other boy shirtless before but under these circumstances...under the odd glow of the TV, now on mute, he looked too sexy. Duo bent down and began trailing soft kisses on Wufei's soft pale chest. He bit Wufie's nipples teasingly. His hands explored the rest of Wufie's body. His right hand wondered dangerously low. Duo gasped suddenly and grabbed tight onto Wufei. A moan escaped him.

Wufei knowing he had done something right. His hand probed farther into Duo's pants. He grabbed Duo's erection and worked it as well he could. He shifted to push Duo back on the couch but instead he was pushed down himself. He stared up at Duo's eyes. His heart was beating too quickly. He was so nervous maybe even scared. He reached up and pulled Duo in for a kiss.

Duo pulled away slowly but lingered. His lips brushed lightly over Wufei's. "This is for you."

He leaned down on his chest again and then went lower. He took time to caress Wufei's navel. Teasing him with light kisses.

Duo's hands worked Wufei's jeans. Soon the other boy was fully exposed. Completely naked for Duo's pleasure. Duo looked up Wufei's face. His eyes were shut tight and a wonderful red blush filled his face. Duo hesitated a moment. This meant everything to Wufei. He was a virgin. It was all for him.

Wufei's eyes shot open. He struggled to lean on his elbow but he couldn't steady himself enough. "Duo...ah...!"

Duo continued to lick the length of Wufei's erection. His left hand played with his balls as his right held Wufei's hips down. Duo pulled up long enough to give Wufei a reassuring smile before he went back down and took the hard cock in his mouth. He pulled it in and pulled it out scrapping his teeth gently on the length. He continued his movements developing a steady rhythm. His hands spread Wufei wider and held him there until Wufei kept them open himself.

Wufei felt something beyond pleasure. His body was burning up. He felt the pleasure he felt would soon become too much. "Duo...I can feel it Duo. I'm going to come."

Duo pulled Wufei's erection out of his mouth.

Wufei made his distress obvious. He sat up and threw himself into Duo's arms. He wrapped his legs around Duo's body. "Duo, please. I was so close. I--"

Duo stuck his right index and middle fingers into Wufei's mouth. The other boy absently suckled them but almost as quickly as he had put them there, Duo pulled them out. He pressed Wufei to him and pressed his lips to Wufie's shoulder. He moved his right hand down Wufei's body and stuck his wet fingers in Wufei's anus.

Wufei yelled and wrapped himself tighter around Duo. "Duo what...It hurts!"

Duo moved his fingers around inside Wufei but it was no good. He was too tight for comfort. "Relax. Just relax. It will feel good soon."

"Duo, I...ok." Wufei closed his eyes and tried his best to do as Duo told him. He felt Duo lower him down on the couch again as he whispered things in his ear to get him to relax.

"Wufei, I'm going to put it in now." Duo whispered. He entered Wufei but paused, allowing himself a moment to enjoy how tight and hot Wufei was. The Chinese boy was whimpering silently, his fingers in his mouth to keep himself from crying out loud. He wasn't relaxing. It would hurt him more than necissary if he didn't relax his body. He was almost too tight.

"Duo, it hurts..." Wufei groaned and squirmed. He bit down on his fingers and stiffled a sob. His tears were flowing now.

Duo bent down and kissed his neck and his face. He pulled Wufei up and gave the first hard thrust. The other boy let out a loud cry and wrapped his arms tightly around Duo. They were both sweating now. They were both too hot for words and breathing heavily.

Duo continued to lavish Wufei with kisses as he thrusted. He was almost there and Wufei still wasn't relaxing. He clung tighter to the other boy with his left hand and weaved his right hand in between their bodies. He took Wufei tight in his hand and began pumping. "You have to relax. If you don't it won't feel good for you."

"I'm trying...hn...I can't. It hurts." Wufei managed breathlessly but already he could feel Duo's hand doing it's job. It made him feel pleasure in all the pain. It made him crave more and writhe in ecstasy. He moaned loudly as he grabbed in vain at Duo's back, doing nothing more than digging his nails into Duo's sweaty flesh.

Duo felt himself reaching climax. He reluctantly let go of Wufei and concentrated solely on his thrusts. Faster. Harder. Almost there.

"Duo, I'm going to..." Wufei sighed with release and clung to Duo. His body tensed and then turned to mush in Duo's arms.

Duo gave a few last thrust and came inside Wufei. They sat there, chests heaving with deep uneaven breaths, covered in sweat and their own fluids.

Duo lay Wufei down on the couch and kissed him. He could already feel himself go hard again but he feared a second time would be too much for Wufei to handle at this moment. He left Wufei as empy as before and sat in between his thighs. He glanced down at Wufei. He was in pain. He was not aroused.

Wufei sat up and kneeled next to Duo. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, you were good. Did I hurt you too much?" Duo asked desperatly hoping his arousal would die out.

Wufei smiled innocently, "No, not too much. It was...good."

Duo smiled to see his lover blush madly. He kissed him again but pulled away abruptly. "I'm...I'm going to use your shower."

Wufei grabbed Duo's hand and used him to pull himself up. "Duo, it wasn't enough for you?"

"I...um..." He began but it was hopeless. He was selfishly hoping Wufei would offer his body for the second time that night.

Wufei leaned to kiss Duo and smiled. He pushed Duo back on the couch, blushing madly as he did so. His movements were clumsy and nervously carried out. He kneeled between Duo's thighs and kissed his chest. "I've never..."

"You don't have to." Duo said with a husky voice. He told himself it would be selfish but he was burning for it. He wanted the release that Wufei was so willing to provide.

"I want to." Wufei said. He bowed his head down between Duo's legs. He licked Duo's length as Duo had done before and then he opened his mouth wide and took Duo's length in. He took all he could in and pulled it out. He could feel Duo quiver with desire and it made him feel powerful. He continued with his movements faster trying to take it in deeper each time.

Duo's eyes fluttered closed. It felt so good. Not perfect, but good for someone's first time. He laid his left hand on Wufei's head, grabbing at the boy's black hair gently. He was so hot and ready to let go but he was so far from climax. He gasped when Wufei scrapped his erection with his teeth. That was it. He could feel himself nearing release. "So good."

Wufei smiled. He liked causing Duo to lose his composure. He enjoyed feeling him shudder, hearing his moans and little gasps. And suddenly he became painfully aware of his own arousal. He let go of Duo's cock and went to kiss him. He wanted the control Duo had taken in the begining. He wanted to be inside his lover. He wanted to come inside Duo.

Duo groaned with obvious frustration. "Wufei...I'm so close."

Wufei pushed Duo onto the couch swiftly. He was no longer nervous, blinded by his arousal. He spread Duo's legs wide and lifted them out of his way. He didn't stop to put his fingers inside Duo as Duo had done to him. He only paused to position himself and entered with a mighty thrust. He instantly felt the pleasure that Duo must have felt. It was tight and hot. Too good.

"Wufei...ah...again!" Duo cried and threw his arms over his head. He was so close.

Wufei complied and sped up his thrusts. Harder. Faster. He was almost there. He could tell Duo was almost there too. Their breathing came faster, shorter, with more effort.

Duo threw his head from side to side. He was coming. He could feel it. He cried out and felt himself explode. His muscles froze for a second and just as quickly relaxed. He was dazed.

Wufei watched Duo come. The sight of Duo writhing triggered his own release and he came inside Duo. He sighed and let Duo's legs fall back down on the couch as he pulled out. He leaned and kissed Duo softly. "I'm going to take a shower."

Duo nodded absently. His eyes closed. He'd had other people inside him. He'd felt the pleasure with them as he did with Wufei. Though, this other thing he felt. He put his hand to his chest. This other feeling that caused him to feel warm and at the same time scared. It was love? This feeling that made him want to respect Wufei more than any other lover he'd had. This feeling...

"Duo...Don't you need a shower?" Wufei asked from his bedroom doorway. He was blushing madly. His hands were wrapped awkwardly around his own body but he wasn't trying to hide his erection he was merely back to his uke role.

Duo grinned. "Yeah, I do."

-----------over-  
review and tell no me you loved the smut. 


End file.
